Stay Young!
by xxTeh-Ninja
Summary: Join 18 year old Taylor, Shauna's older sister, as she ventures through the Kalos region with her companions. What hardships, obstacles, fun scenarios, and joyous moments alike await our Heroine? And will she be able to obtain the affection of the man who occupies both her mind and heart? Read to find out! [[RATED T: for language along with semi suggestive themes and situations]]
1. Chapter 1

_This world of ours is filled to the brim with wondrously diverse creatures that live alongside we humans. These creatures can be found in even the farthest, most out of touch corners of our realm. Some run across plains, some inhabit forests or mountainous areas, whilst some soar through the sky, and others yet swim through the deep blue waters of the ocean. The mysterious creatures that have come to work alongside humans, co-existing with us, are know as **POKeMON**._

_With that being said..._

_Welcome to the World..._

_of **POKeMON**!_

* * *

"TAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYLLLLOOOOOORRRR!" A high-pitched voice shrieked in my ear.

"Shauna, dude...how many times do I have to tell you NOT to do that!?" I glared at my younger sister playfully, rolling back over in my bed and sinking back into the warmth of the covers...

"GET UPPPP!" She yelled happily, yanking the comforter off my bed...and onto the floor I went.

I groaned and rubbed my head that had just made a hard impact with the floor.

Shauna giggled but then feigned insult, "And I'm NOT a dude!" She pouted.

"Dude, you should know me by now! Chicks - are dudes, Guys - are dudes! Dude, EVERYONE is a dude!"

"Oh shush and get ready, we have to go greet our new neighbor! Besides, have you already forgotten what today is!?" She smiled brightly and ran out of my room.

I sighed and got up off the floor. Today was the same day I dreaded annually for the past three years...this is my fourth try.

"Why am I so stubborn?" I huffed as I changed out of my pajamas and into day clothing.

My outfit consisted of a crimson sleeveless low turtle neck the ended just above my belly button with black fishnet attached to the end of to serve as trim. Just where the fishnet ended I had black shorts with a crimson POKeBALL design printed on the left leg. Striped black and white socks came up to my knees, along with mid-shin height red boots. On my left and right hands I sported a black glove with a white cuff and a white glove with a black cuff respectively. They were fingerless.

I threw my long chocolate brown hair up in a messy bun, my bangs falling ever so slightly into my teal eyes with a few strands of hair framing either side of my face

I smiled into the mirror, ready to face the day and anything it may throw at me!

I reached for the doorknob only to have the door swing open, my hand to be grabbed by my way too energetic to be sane younger sister, and dragged down that stairs. Mind you I nearly face planted at the bottom. But we set out for who knows what to unfold, and I had a good feeling about this year.

* * *

Shauna kept staring at our new neighbor, a teenaged boy named Calem, as we sat at the table waiting for Tierno and Trevor to arrive. Every time he'd glance over at her, she'd look away just before their eyes met and giggle to herself. Wow, poor Calem. Shauna soooo has the hotts for the kid.

"Heyyy Girls...and new guy! Sorry we're late!" Shauna's pudgy friend came sprinting up to us.

Now don't get me wrong, he was pudgy, but MAN could he move. He was fast to boot!

"What are you talking about? ...You're the one who made us late, Tierno..." The adorably shy ginger known as Trevor looked apologetically at us.

He was adorable, yes, but not quite my type...along with being too short.

ANYWAY!

I spaced out and vaguely heard introductions being made. Then my name was being called.

"Taylor! Taylor! Tay! HEY, HEYY TAY! ARE YOU LISTENING SHA-TAY-TAY!?" Shauna was nearly screaming in my ear.

As I have previously stated, way to energetic to be sane...

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I laughed awkwardly.

"Ugh! Trevor just said you got picked this year!"

"Wh-...what do you MEAN I got picked?" I stumbled over my words, in complete shock.

"Just that! NOW PICK A POKEMON!" She practically squealed, "I want to meet my new cute little friend!"

I was too stunned, so i just looked at Calem and spoke "Umm...N-...new guy picks first."

He nodded his thanks, not quite sure of what was going on. I somewhat registered him picking up the ball that contained Froakie, the little water type frog POKeMON.

Why this year? Why now? Why after I've tried four times in a row, after three failures, was I finally picked? I was a bit old as it is to just be starting my journey, I was 18 this year after all. Most trainers in this region set out at age 15. Oh well...I suppose those are question's that will have to be answered at a later point in time.

I finally snapped out of my thoughts and grabbed the middle POKeBALL, somehow knowing it was Fennekin. I released the little creature from it's confines and found confirmation of my assumption as the little yellow fox jumped into my lap and made some sort of happy noise, rubbing up against me. I was so happy i was almost brought to tears. But I pushed the swelling emotions down and smiled big.

I decided to name my new companion Kiki, she was adorable!

Shauna was left with a male Chespin. She named him Charlie.

Trevor smiled at us briefly before he pulled out a POKeDEX for each of us, handing Calem a blue and gray one, Shauna's was pink and green, while i received a crimson and black POKeDEX.

Tierno then handed the two younger newbie trainers a letter for the moms. I told Shauna to take our letter back to mom and that I was going to head out a head of her.

Well, here I go!


	2. Chapter 2

After the other four of our crew had left, I strolled around Aquacorde. I ended up running into a PokeMart salesman and he gave me a free promotional potion, after following him to the PokeMart I purchased an additional 4 potions. I then wandered around before stopping by another shop, buying 10 POKeBALLS. In total I had spent 3,200 Poke.

Proceeding onward to Route 2, I encountered my first POKeMON and first battle, A Scatterbug!

"Aww you're cute~!" I smiled and sent out Kiki.

She yawned, stretching to prep for the fight.

She looked at me for a command and I had to think for a short moment. If She used ember, a fire type move...it was possible the Scatterbug would faint in one hit.

"Kiki, Scratch!" The small fox jumped at Scatterbug and scratched it, probably reducing it's HP by one third.

The Scatterbug spat out a sticky substance at Kiki, which she dodged. As Kiki occupied the bug POKeMON I rooted through my too large messenger bag and finally fished out a POKeBALL. Then giving Kiki a signal to retreat from the battle, I threw the red and white sphere at Scatterbug.

The ball wiggled for a while, showing that the creature inside was clearly trying to escape.

"C'mon...!" I stared at it intently, and after what seemed like an eternity...it stopped moving.

"I...I did it!" I almost jumped for joy, but refrained from doing so.

Kiki leaped at me and I caught her in my arms, twirling in circles. "You were EXCELLENT!" I smiled big, hugging my little Fennekin tightly.

She made a noise the evidently displayed that she was happy. I set her down and she sat at my feet as i attached the newly caught Scatterbug's POKeBALL to the shoulder strap of my messenger bag.

"Alright, lets keep going!" I said happily as we marched on, Kiki staying out of her POKeBALL.

On the way to Santalune Forest I trained with a decent amount of battles, as well as managing to catch another POKeMON, a rather boisterous male Fletchling. Just as I was about to enter the Forest finally, some younger kid in a blue short sleeve hoodie ran up to me, Introduced himself as Austin, and challenged me to a battle. He only had a Zigzagoon. I received a small amount of prize money after winning with relative ease.

And into the Forest we went.

After finding some items, a few battles, wandering around aimlessly for hours, and happening upon a few more items. I then came across a female Pikachu. I nearly squealed in delight...but that wasn't my style, so I instead opted to battle and capture it.

I now had 4 Pokemon!

I spent a few more hours training each of my POKeMON. Once they were all up to decent strength, they were returned to there POKeBALLS with the exception of Kiki, who was carried in my arms as we walked out of the forest.

I had found a few potions, a couple POKeBALLS, as well as an antidote. (Seriously, who drops all this stuff!?)

As I walked down route 3 I pulled out my iPOD and put my POKeBALL ear buds in. I browsed through my music until deciding to listen to "Viva Rock" by Orange Range. After a short while of walking I was challenged by a little preschooler, Oliver who was "Fwee years old!" ...I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing out here unsupervised.

But after a short battle I had essentially won, leaving his POKeMON with some health so he didn't have to trek to a POKeMON Center.

"Uhh...here!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few Poke, but I declined.

I gave him a few potions for his POKeMON, and walked off while waving over my shoulder as he thanked me.

"AWWWW~! Sha-Tay-Tay has a soft spot for little kids!" Shauna ran up behind me.

"Heyy there! And whatever, I'd feel bad about leaving the kid with no POKeMON..." I tried to pout but it turned out to be a smile in the end.

"Well, what are you two waiting for? Let's head into town." Calem spoke as he caught up with us.

Shauna sighed as though she were daydreaming.

After she snapped out of her trance like state, we took the first step into Santalune City!


End file.
